1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape transport mechanism for tape recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to impart a tension to that portion of a magentic tape being transported which is contacted by a magnetic head in a tape recorder, the so-called dual capstan system has conventionally been proposed wherein a pair of flywheels each having a capstan provided thereon are disposed in juxtaposition with each other, and a rotary drive source such as electric motor is postioned with the axis of the rotary shaft thereof disposed in alignment with a line which is perpendicular to an intermediate line passing between the flywheels at right angles to the axis of each flywheel.
However, such a conventional arrangement is disadvantageous in that the freedom of design is limited due to the fact that the motor should be positioned in the manner discribed just above. Another disadvantage is such that since the positions of the capstans provided on the flywheels are predetermined, maximum sizes that the flywheels can have are restricted by the positions of the capstans, so that flywheels larger than such maximum sizes cannot be utilized.